happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Armed to Protect
Armed to Protect is a fan episode made by TreeFriendUser111. In this episode Gerrit unwittingly chooses DarkFire to protect him from Fliqpy. Roles Staring *Gerrit *DarkFire Featuring *Flippy *Mintly *Dangie *Tipper Appearances *Giggles *Swany *Russell *Lightning *Choco *Doge (Character) Plot On a sunny day, Gerrit is walking through the park. At the park is Flippy, Flaky, Giggles, and Bushy. A car suddenly screeches across the road, which causes Flippy to flip out. Gerrit watches in horror as Flippy strangles Flaky. Bushy runs away but is hit in the back when Flippy throws a dagger. Flippy picks the dagger out of Bushy's back and points it at Gerrit laughing. Gerrit screams and runs away from the park as Flippy chases after. After running and losing Flippy, Gerrit decides that he needs a body guard to protect him. In a montage we see several other tree friends applying for the job including Russell, Swany, Doge, and Lightning, however Gerrit doesn't pick any of them. Gerrit sighs and walks up to a tree friend that's reading a newspaper. Gerrit sighs and mumbles about the situation. We then see that DarkFire is reading the paper and he growls. Gerrit notices his uniform, and asks if he can be his body guard and Darkfire nods. Gerrit cheers and Darkfire laughs to himself evilly. Darkfire tells Gerrit that they should go back to his house to hide from Fliqpy. Gerrit agrees but he says that first he has to go shopping. Darkfire growls but agrees to tag along. We see a few scenes of Darkfire having to carry Gerrit's new TV and we Gerrit shopping for soap as Darkfire pounds his head on the wall in annoyance. Everyone backs away since Darkfire is with Gerrit but Gerrit doesn't seem to notice. After paying for his soap Gerrit says that now they can go to his house. Darkfire sighs and walks off behind him, but not before stabbing and killing Choco rather sneakily. At Gerrit's house they open door and it's dark inside. Suddenly, the lights turn on and Tipper, Flicky, Dangie, and Mintly are in the house with balloons. Apparently it is Gerrit's birthday and a few of his friends wanted to surprise him. Darkfire groans in anger and Tipper screams, asking Gerrit why the heck he brought Darkfire to his house. Gerrit shrugs and Darkfire growls and attacks Mintly. She screams and Flicky and Tipper try to pull Darkfire off. Flicky is punched in the stomach by Darkfire, so hard that he throws up his intestines. Mintly's ear is cut slightly when Darkfire takes out his knife. Gerrit panics and tosses a umbrella he finds sitting in the house. It impales Darkfire in the eye and Darkfire struggles backwards but eventually dies. Everyone stares awkwardly as the episode ends. Deaths *Flaky is strangled. *Bushy is hit with a dagger *Choco is stabbed and bleeds to death *Flicky vomits out his intestines *Darkfire is impaled in the eye Injuries *Mintly has part of her ear cut Trivia *This episode is similar to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Spongebob Meets the Stangler" *The text when Doge appears reads "Wow, such body guard, So protection" *This is Darkfire's first death Category:Fan Episodes Category:TreeFriendUser111's Episodes Category:Articles in need of images